universalmonstersfandomcom-20200213-history
Dracula (Czech musical)
Dracula is a musical created by Czech composer Karel Svoboda. Its world premiere was in Prague on 13 October 1995 with Daniel Hůlka in the title role. The Story 16th Century The story begins in the 16th century with farmers who seek protection in a monastery. They are running from Count Dracula's “Black Knights”, and Dracula himself. The priest tells the farmers not to worry, and that Dracula wouldn't dare touch a monastery. A younger man disagrees, doubting Dracula's values. The priest scolds him for not having faith in the power of Christ. Dracula, of course, doesn't mind the fact that it is a monastery. He robs it and orders his Knights to kill everyone. The younger man tries to stop him and protests Dracula's actions. But Dracula kills him without a second thought. The priest is furious and curses Dracula, saying “Even if he prays for death, he will never receive it, not even by his own hand. And his lips, reddened by bloodshed, will now thirst only for that same blood,”. In the meantime, the Countess Adriana, Dracula's pregnant wife and love, is sad about not seeing her Count. She asks the court jester to take her mind off of it and to cheer her up. He does so by pointing out a butterfly in the castle, and saying that it's a terrible "intruder". Then, Dracula and Countess Adriana sing the most famous song of the musical “Vim ze jsi se mnou”, where they express their love for one another, saying that even with the great distance, nothing changes. They say that “the first flame, the first days of hope, the first touches of bonding,” will be in them forever. Dracula returns home, satisfied with his “mission”. For a while he jokes around with the jester, saying that his task in life is to "clean the earth from all the unworthy filth". When he arrives to Adriana, she is dying from complications of child birth. Dracula learns that their newborn son is also dead. He is furious with the midwives, and shouts at them for not calling the doctor. The jester, who despises his master, answers that he had run to get the doctor, but the doctor wasn't there, because he was at the monastery Dracula had attacked. This infuriates Dracula beyond all thought. He orders the knights to put the jester in the stocks, to have a "long, cruel" night. He then yells at the rest to disappear from his line of sight. Once he is left alone, he prays for Adriana to wake again. When that doesn't happen, he blames God for her death. After some accusations shouted at God, he tries to commit suicide. No matter how many times he tries, his wounds instantly heal without scarring. This is when he learns that the curse from the priest is very much real; he is immortal. Instantly euphoric, he throws a huge celebration and calls back his jester, so that everyone is merry. Then he learns the second part of the curse, when he accidentally sucks all the blood from a young village girl, to the horror of everyone else. 19th Century The story fast forwards to the 19th century. Dracula is now living in his castle with three “nymphs” (who eternally love him), his servants, and the main servant (played by the same man as the jester). He is depressed with the immortality and still thinks of no one but his beloved Adriana. A young girl, Lorraine, his poor and orphaned relative, seeking refuge before her father's will is solved by lawyers, comes to his castle. She is first afraid of the castle, and all the woods surrounding it. But once she meets Dracula, she intends to stay. They agree on meeting in the garden during the next day. The three nymphs, jealous, try to persuade Dracula to behave as he normally would, and drain her blood out. Dracula resists and hopes that with this new-found love, his curse will be lifted. The voice of the priest reminds him that that is not to be. Dracula does not come to the garden the next day, and instead sends his servant with a necklace and an invitation to a ball. At first, Lorraine is angry that the Count did not come, but accepts the gift. In the meantime, Lorraine's brother, the young abbot Steven, comes to the castle to look for his sister. He suspects Dracula of being behind the murders of girls and women in the land. Before the ball, everyone who is invited is wondering why a ball is being held when it is the wrong season for such events. They try to pry the information out of the servant, but he does not give them any reasons. Their bickering is interrupted by the arrival of Dracula himself with Lorraine on his arm, wearing his necklace. During the ball hey both disappear, probably to Dracula's bedroom. Other ballguests hide behind their masks that they are also vampires and other various beasts. The ball alters to an orgy. Shocked, Steven watches and is dragged into their dance. The servant saves him from being killed and then wonders out loud if he should finish him off or help him. He also speaks of the relationships between masters and their servants. He lets Steven live, but keeps him prisoner. Lorraine then sings the famous “Jsi můj pán”, where she describes how Dracula is the only thing important in her life now. She has completely and hopelessly fallen for him. A few days later, Dracula and Steven meet. Steven is angry that he was kept a prisoner and wants to take his sister away. Lorraine comes and assures him that she is happy with the Count. Steven tries to kill Dracula, but the wound instantly heals. Once they have learned of the immortality, Steven kills himself out of desperation. Now aware of what the Count really is, Lorraine begs him to also make her a vampire, saying that there is no point in her life without him. Unhappily, he complies. Present Day First we meet the Stockers, a motor gang whose leader is Nick and his girlfriend Sandra. Sandra looks very similar to Adriana (and is played by the same woman). Nick promises her that their last heist will be looking at a casino, which is owned by Dracula. Dracula, in these days, has a trusted Professor interested in his case, who helps him monitor his health. Lorraine is becoming an alcoholic, and slowly realizes that Dracula cares for her less and less. She persuades the Professor to take her to his lab, where she has been denied entrance by Dracula. They go to the lab, but are unknowingly followed by Nick, who takes a photo of Adriana’s painting and runs away. When Lorraine sees Adriana’s portrait she loses all interest in the machine and realizes that it's possible that Dracula loves someone else. The nymphs and other workers of the casino delightedly watch the growing problems between Dracula and Lorraine. Nick bought (or stole) exactly the same dress that Adriana had on in her portrait, for Sandra. They visit the casino, and Sandra is wearing Adriana's dress. Dracula thinks that Adriana has returned and is instantly smitten, forgetting all about Lorraine. Lorraine makes a jealous scene, but Dracula tells her that Adriana is "my eternal love, and with her, I have no need for you!" After Dracula's hurtful words, Lorraine understands that her sacrifice was in vain. Sandra, who has had enough of trying to be sexy for men that treat her with no respect, is charmed by Dracula's sweet and sincere words, and decides to meet with him. Dracula once again expresses his love for her. Sandra tries to explain the truth to him, but Nick interrupts them and takes Sandra away. Dracula is furious and chases after them. When other Stockers on motorbikes come, the Professor puts himself in front of the Count to save Dracula's life and loses his own. Dracula, with nothing left to him but pain, is finally allowed to die. He has to have a final judgment, with all of those whom he has hurt. This goes from the priest, the village girl, Lorraine, Sandra, everyone. The characters accuse him of how much he hurt them, and Sandra has her chance to explain that she is not Adriana. Lorraine, knowing there is nothing left here for her, decides to join him in death and they both, reconciled, descend to Hell. Cast *''Dracula'' .... Daniel Hůlka, Daniel Landa, Josef Vojtek, Marián Vojtko *''Lorraine'' .... Lucie Bílá, Leona Machálková, Radka Fišarová, *''Adriana, Sandra'' .... Leona Machálková, Linda Finková, Zdenka Trvalcová, Šárka Vaňková, Kamila Nývltová *''Clown, Servant, Proffesor'' .... Jiří Korn, Aleš Háma, Tomáš Trapl, Jiří Langmajer *''Priest'' .... Tomáš Trapl *''Steven'' .... Pavel Vítek *''Nick'' .... Richard Genzer, Martin Pošta, Alan Bastien, Juraj Bernáth *''Monk'' .... Ivo Hrbáč *''Hearth's Nymph'' .... Hana Křížková *''Hour's Nymph'' .... Renata Drösslerová *''Wind's Nymph'' .... Magda Malá *''Corpuscles'' .... Ladislav Beran, Jurij Kolva, Adéla Šeďová References * cs:Dracula (muzikál) Category:1995 musicals Category:Czech musicals Category:Works inspired by Dracula